


Currents of Love

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Lactation, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Top Mercedes von Martritz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: Being married to a womanizer comes with problems, many would say. Mercedes thinks otherwise! She's going to prove her worth in the bedroom to her husband. She has prepared quite a few things in order to satisfy her beloved. She cares sincerely about him and wants to be his happiest, no matter what kinks they get into. Though perhaps at the end, it'll be more than proving herself, but starting a family of her own accord and getting into the idea of motherhood!-In which Mercedes tops and Sylvain enjoys it very, very much. That and the idea of being pegged by his beautiful wife is a huge turn on for him.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 22





	Currents of Love

Marriage was such a beautiful thing, pure and valuable as the golden wedding bands that glittered faintly in their room.

That was what Mercedes thought of. When she got married to her beloved Sylvain, seeing his smile become less fake and more sincere… it made her heart melt. After the war, it was something they both needed. A positive take on the world. Despite the darkness that was held between the pair of them, they were there to support each other. Most people would say this marriage wasn’t befitting of someone like Mercedes! 

Especially considering Sylvain was a womanizer, many had told her. If he found a much more attractive woman, then shouldn’t she fear the affairs that he could potentially be in? But none of them know the truth. She knew him better than anyone. He was wrapped around her little finger, unbeknownst to those who doubt their union. In fact, there were **many** situations that she herself would get wrapped up in for the sake of having Sylvain find her.

Maybe it was because none of the women gave him a chance. And those who did, Sylvain broke their hearts, those village girls decried! He should stay with one of them! What if one of them got pregnant because of his reckless behavior? Oh, they tried to guilt-trip him but it was always that mischievous, heartbreaking smirk and the words that he spun, so calculated and twisted that it managed to get him out of trouble by the skin of his teeth. Mercedes wouldn’t lie and say that Sylvain was a perfect man, oh no, he wasn’t. 

He admitted to her as much back in the academy days. When he would come into the room, sobbing and begging for comfort from someone, anyone. Sometimes she wondered why Ingrid was way too harsh on him. Sure, Sylvain had gone a bit far in liking Ingrid’s grandmother and she wouldn’t really comment on the whole scarecrow incident from what she heard of from Ingrid, but there were times that she thought that the rather noble intentions of the knight were much too harsh.

As if any rumors would really steer her in the other direction. For all the flaws that Sylvain possessed, she loved him deeply. He was the one who treated her as a person the most. Who didn’t look at her crest and didn’t treat her dream like it was nonsense. Not only that, her adoptive father despised Sylvain to the core. Hated him, because he wasn’t good enough for someone as sweet and pure as herself! Mercedes could remember him ranting and raving for days that Sylvain was nothing but a manwhore, who preferred to have sex with women and then run away. 

What great delight it was, to see the angry letters from him! His cursive writing had devolved into maddening scrawls, pleading with her to change her mind, that the goddess would decry her and think of her as unholy and unclean! It didn’t, in the end though. She didn’t care whether he came to the wedding or not. In fact, it pleased her that her mother at least came to see her get married to the man that she loved. 

She could imagine her adoptive father at home, throwing a fit of gigantic proportions, more suited for a child than a man of his age. A wry smile upon her lips came of the thought of him literally trashing his own room when he didn’t go with the man that he had so meticulously curated for her! It gave her an unearthly euphoria that she had never experienced before.

“Mercie?” The soft words of her beloved Sylvain pull her back into reality, his lips upon her cheek and his hands around her waist. “Did you hear what I said, dear?”  
  
Shaking her head, she sighs. “I’m sorry, Slyvie, I must have not been listening. Can you run that by me again?”  
  
“Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to… you know.” The hesitation that came up, as Sylvain leaned in closer. They were still in their wedding outfits, with Sylvain having at least tossed aside the coat and bowtie. He snuggled up close to her. Having a small wedding in Sreng did help in regards to getting their honeymoon squared away. They could be able to have a peaceful few days and nights together. Nobody to interrupt them. No politics to think of or waking up to an empty half of the bed. Only them, sharing a bed for the night and being utterly at peace. 

Something that she herself could long for. The anxiety, however, was palpable. The fact that they were both crest bearers, that they could bear another child. She didn’t want this child’s destiny to be ruled by some unknown factor, a factor that they didn’t have any control of. It was a major decision. To have a family is what many of the families would have wanted, but… free will was such a blessed thing. They could choose whether or not to have that child, to continue the family name. 

Giving him sweet, loving kisses she snuggled up to him. “Ohhh, dear. You know I’m down to try new things in bed. After all... “ Leaning close to his ear, she then whispered, “You ate me out while I was stuck in that window. Enjoying every single second of it.”  
  
“Two can play at that game, Mercie.” Sylvain groans as his wife’s teeth sank down into his shoulder. “I saw you flashing your lingerie to me on purpose that day. We both knew what we were doing.”  
  
“A crime of passion? Oh my… that’s not a part of the doctrine of Sothis~ What shall we do to atone for our sins?”

Soft silence seeped into the room until both of them burst into a fit of giggles, as they held each other's hands and their noses making contact. Even if the outside world was cold and harsh, they had each other. They were a family now. Mercedes relished this moment. Seeing the snow thickly covering the fir trees and cedar trees, it looked as if the downfall would never end. As pretty as it was, the ice could be deadly around this time of year. There were times when she would be walking back in her days at sorcery school and find herself flat on her stomach when there was ice coating the ground. Bruises weren’t the worst of them, but it was the fact that ice could be hidden in places that weren’t even possible… 

She let out a soft moan as her thoughts were pulled back into reality, with a gloved hand deftly creeping up her dress. She could hear the elastic snap back, as her thong was making contact with her ass. She loved the way that he toyed with her underwear, and had a way to use clothing. From her experiences, she could gather that he has done these things with others, though the way he was doing was much more intimate. 

When her undergarments were shifted off, it left her vulnerable and able to peruse, just like the books in the library, each page worn over time by fingers and wax. Whining steadily came from her, as not one, but two fingers, goddess forbid - was scissoring her, opening her up! Calloused fingers, covered in that silky satin, made her nearly orgasm on the spot, she had to stop. She wanted to hold out for his sake. She did remember when she was stuck in the window, his taut slaps, her ass jiggling with each one, the soft crooning to her pathetic cries, encouraging her to delve further into desire she knew she was not familiar with.

In all her days, even when she masturbated, her mind went back to that time. Each thrust of his finger, curling up and attempting to find her g-spot, searching for treasure that had been hidden away from his sight. The black silk being tainted by her love juices, and if he withdrew his hand, she could imagine the stretch to the liquid, his tongue wrapping around a single finger and sucking it off. Popping his mouth, and then licking his lips, sneaking over quietly to show his tongue, a tongue that was **_drenched_ **in that viscous cream…

A resounding slap to her ass made her squeak, yet a soothing rubbing came soon after to give her the relief that she craved. Sylvain may be tough on the surface, however she knew him better than that. “Ohhh, Mercie, darling. Are you getting distracted? I thought you were planning to take charge of me…?” 

“Sylvle, dear, you’re really wanting to skip past foreplay? Didn’t you say that was your _favorite_ part of sex with me? Or were you going to break your mommy’s heart?” This earned stammers over this, his hands covering his face that now became crimson from embarrassment. His hand slipped away from her, which made it easy for her to slip off her wedding dress, throwing it onto the floor with little fanfare. Adjusting her bra, she smirks as she strips off her underwear and tossed it in his direction. Having that tight-fitting thong, with the sheer lace attached to the elastic area. Those bulging eyes that were intently watching the pair nearly made her giggle. “Did you want to try on my thong…? It might be a bit gross, but…”

He had snatched up the pair and he was fumbling with his pants. It was evident that his erection strained against the cloth. Tutting, she had gone over to help him with his belt. Like as if he forgot to undress himself in this scenario. They had discussed at length about kinks, and she had tentatively asked if he wanted her as a big sister or as a mother-like figure. Sometimes they switched it up, just for the sake of spicing up activity in the bedroom. Many assumed that Sylvain would be the more dominant out of the pair, even so he was the one who suggested that she dom him. That he felt more comfortable this way. A trust between two lovers, exclusive to them. Nobody else would be privy to Sylvain Jose Gautier’s true feelings.

Removing the troublesome lower half of his clothes, she carefully worked on fitting him in them. The way they glided over his ankles and thighs, covered with hair the glistening sweat… Leg hair had some attraction to it, in some way. Once she fitted the thong, seeing his cock peek out from the fabric. The thin material clinging onto him made her drool a little at the sight, and seeing that his cock was already dribbling precum? Perfection. 

Putting a finger to her own lips, she observed him as he was removing his upper part of the clothes. “Now, did mommy say that you were allowed to remove all your clothes before her? You’re such a naughty boy! But you’re **my** naughty boy…”

Groaning as Sylvain could see her finger plunge into his urethra. He tilted his head back and held back a sob or two. “M… Mommy… I’m…”

“Hm? I can’t hear you.” The blonde’s finger curled inwards, having her fingernail graze the sensitive flesh inside rather lightly, making him whimper.

His eyes are slowly getting cross-eyed. “I’m, ahhhh, sorry… Please forgive me… I couldn’t stand the idea of you being naked before me.”

Leaning in closely, she whispered, “I could forgive you… hmm… what do you think? Do you want me to treat you or punish you this lovely night?”  
  
“T...treat… please… fill me…” Hearing him beg for such things almost made her break out of character. To want to soothe him, to want to give him exactly what he craves for. She knew better, unfortunately for Margrave Gautier. His aching body itself was indicative of his actual nature. That deep down he was a bottom, wanting to be tamed and manhandled by someone instead of him doing all that tiring work. 

As she was withdrawing from him, she had grabbed the strap-on that she had stored away in the drawer for this particular situation. It was a shocking hue of pink, to the point that it could be seen if someone turned the lights off. The lighting was rather low as candlelight was flickering to and fro, dancing madly, despite the fact that all the windows were shut to keep out the biting cold that attempted to force itself in. Mercedes was good with sex toys, at least as someone who has been single for a long time. 

She believed in the concept of marriage, that wondrous, holy union that it was under Sothis, she viewed that having toys weren’t a sinful thing. There wasn’t such a remark in the doctrine that it was sinful, so she decided to take it upon herself to order quite a few during the academy days. Unlike many, who assumed her purity and innocence, the fact that she can practically hook herself up to a strap-on with utter ease? Seeing Sylvain’s mouth agape as she fastened each and every clasp with care. 

Truly the show would begin though when she had removed her wedding dress, thankfully with it not being a layered dress, it was easy for her to be bare… or was it? The top half revealed a beautiful lingerie top with ribbons criss and crossing her midriff. White, absolute pure white, that starkly contrasted the impurity of the strap on. Sitting in front of him, in all her glory. She licks her lips, as she crept closer to him and gave him a chaste kiss, one that would leave him longing for more. The lace of the bra was so high quality, such fine materials to render such a piece that it seemed to be like a shame to remove it so quickly. Delicately picking up, she tossed it out of her way. No, she wouldn’t need the dress. Not for this.

When Sylvain finally caught his breath, she directed him down to where he belonged. “Oh darling… make sure you cover mommy’s cock nice and good with the lube…” Slipping the bottle of lube in his hands, she gave a seductive wink. “I hope you don’t need further instructions, you?”

Seeing the translucent liquid coat his hands and fingers, she let out a soft groan as he kissed her thigh and began to ready the lube. Even though she herself had a sex toy, since it wasn’t really attached to her, Sylvain got a little control as to whether it was warm or cold. What surprised her was that immediately he was applying, paying careful attention not to get too close to her core. It would be a shame if she came too early. That wasn’t the way she imagined their honeymoon night to be, after all.

The sensation of him gently placing her down, as if she was the finest flower, and he positioned himself, though was trembling. His knees were knocking and it was clear that he wasn’t used to this sort of interaction. Poor thing, he looked like a deer caught up in the fires of a forest. Her hands went up and she went immediately to tend to him. Seeing his knees lock in like that, him clinging onto her.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” Sylvain repeated it again and again, as if he had slighted against the goddess herself. 

Wrapping herself around him, she placed him within her breasts, shushing him the whole time. “Oh love, oh dear… you have nothing to fear. Starting cowgirl is a scary position, isn’t it?”

Rapid nodding came from him. “Is it okay if we stick to a traditional position? Can you peg me?”

Kissing him, she smoothed his hair, making sure not a strand was out of place. “Why yes. I love seeing you happy. I didn’t…?” In response, Sylvain returned it. So it wasn’t anything she did. That was a relief for her. She feared that she would be a bit too excessive, that she would get too forward and she would make her partner feel unsavory to the whole idea of her topping. She should have considered it earlier, where he said enthusiastically that he could ride her. Riding in concept was different than doing it in reality. That, and humans were much more fragile and small. Him boasting about his riding skills on horses and doing it on other girls, being on the receiving end must have been the last thought on his mind.

It was natural to fuss over him, with her peppering kisses, and gentle words that were all intended to melt like chocolate on a summer day. She flipped him on his stomach, in a much more ideal area that they could see each other. She would do mating press because she would love to see those tears staining his unblemished face, his irises going puffy, and looking absolutely like a doll… 

Shifting herself, she barely was reaching to the inside of the muscles of his ass, rubbing the phallic toy against his asshole, decorating it with a lovely sheen of lube. Comparing it almost to like he was a flower, and she was the water, collecting there to have morning dew. Perhaps as a kindness, she should stretch him out a bit? He always did it for her, so it was fair. That and she didn’t want to further make him nervous about the whole affair.

Using her finger, she collected some of the lube that was spread on his asscheek with two fingers, and proceeded to curl them inside, searching for that lovely prostate of his. Gasps that became profound when she was investigating his asshole, to see wet stains forming on the blankets below. What a cute, sensitive man he was! This was the Sylvain nobody knew. Privy to such secrets, she would be able to bring this side out. Under her thumb, he looked like he belonged here. As if the scenarios he had been placed in before seemed… well, not wrong, in a sense, but much more of a bottom than he assumed himself to be?

“Hhh, mommy… your fingers feel so nice! They’re slender and pretty. Just like you.” Sylvain tilted his head up a little, not to the point where he could potentially hurt himself, though. His eyes were glimmering beautifully with tears. 

Placing her hand on his hip, she kept thrusting her fingers in and out, keeping in rhythm with his breathing. “You are such a doll… mommy loves you very much, you know. Make sure to tell me how you feel, okay?”

“Yes, I can do that!”

“Safeword before we go further?”

“...pineapple.”

“Thank you for letting mommy know. And for trusting mommy. Mommy’s special boy is going to have **all** the spoiling tonight…”Adding a third finger, Mercedes took her time in ensuring that her beloved was comfy in this way. Seeing him writhe under her touch made her feel giddy inside. Every little movement, it made her so happy… she wanted to understand him much, much better. Even more so than anyone else. That was because she loved him, after all. Seeing him barely resist, practically thrusting himself into her fingers turned her on immensely, as she added the fourth and the fifth at the same time. She wondered if Annette had any ideas for magical cocks? Or perhaps would it be best to go to a third party? Now that would be a delightful treat for her beloved. Him getting rammed and filled up to the brim with magically laced cum, slowly becoming dependent on her alone! 

Seeing his cock become hard from her ministrations made her pant out in desire. “That’s it… don’t you feel good?”  
  
“Yessssss…. Aah, don’t stop… i’m about to cum real soon…!!” The debauched cries of her lover made her take out her fingers, it devolving into groveling. She took out her soaked fingers, and landed a harsh, clear smack on his ass. “Why did you…”

Mercedes clicked her tongue. “I have to train you so you can cum when my cock is inside you. If you cum from my fingers alone, where’s the fun in that?”

Like a man desperate for the oasis to come to him, Sylvain’s hands automatically went to spread his asshole wide open, gaping wide enough so she could at least see a bit of the insides. A rosy pink, a delicate hole that had never been touched. Such a shame. No wonder why he was clamoring for attention! Entering inside of him steadily, not wanting to bruise his innards in any way, and being rewarded with those succulent, longing moans was an absolute delight. Being steady was key to enjoying the fruits of tonight’s labor. Now she sincerely had to talk to someone about learning to make a magical cock. Whether it was from Annette or anyone else, she wanted to see Sylvain get filled up with sperm that belonged to her. 

Hilting all the way to the base, she was having him adjust to the size. This cock was modeled to be a bit bigger than Sylvain, but not too much that it would make him feel inferior. In anything, she wanted to show him that being dominated didn’t have to have the biggest, fattest cock in existence to wreck him. That and she didn’t know where his self-confidence was currently at. So she preferred to find ways to boost that rather than lower it. She worked to find his prostate, though when she could notice that he tightened, she landed blows on his ass, making sure to alternate it so he received equal treatment. Gurgles of pleasure from him confirmed that this was what he craved most of all.

Compared to their previous sexual trysts, Sylvain finally could experience what she felt all those times before. “You’re so big… Mercedes… wreck me with that big, fat cock of yours!”

“You know this isn’t a real cock, silly~ Are you trying to make me swoon? Are you trying to win mommy over?” Dotting butterfly kisses across his back, tracing every scar with her mouth and tongue, when she nearly fell forward from his hips slamming back into her pelvis.

Sylvain’s tongue hung out, making him look particularly slutty. “You’re my first... ! You took my anal virginity… therefore, I belong to you entirely!”

Eyes wide as saucers, Mercedes nose felt strange, a trickle of red showing down her nostril. A nosebleed. The first time that she had one in a long while. Holding back her laughter, she grabbed a handkerchief on the nightstand and tended to that. “Awww… mommy’s so happy that she’s your first. Would you like mommy to have a larger, thicker cock next time?”

“I would… want to… have a bigger cock inside…” This made her pick up her pace as his tears multiplied. Seeing him get pegged was befitting, perfect even. A flower that was coming in bloom, exclusively for her. Oh, how she wondered what type he would be. A violet? A rose? A morning-glory? Oooh, but if he was a chrysanthemum! That would clearly make him unique. “Oooooh, fuck, you got that spot…! Fill me up with your cum… Mercedes!”

It was a shame that he was starting to become delirious from the euphoria. She blames him not, as from his quaking proved that he enjoyed every little bit what was being done to him. Hitting his prostate straight on, the hesitation was gone from her. Seeing him cum from her thrusts alone actually gave satisfaction to her as she was cumming herself. She thought it was adorable to see waves of emotion washing over him and tugging at his heartstrings. Grabbing her lipstick, she had unrolled it and she had smoothed it over her lips, dying it a beautiful crimson red. Adorning him with kisses here and there, making his back done up with lipstick marks. That way if any woman attempted to seduce him, they would know. They would see his loyalty to her and her alone. Her teeth sunk into his back, seeing him moan as bite marks were forming. She alternated to make sure that his back was adorned with teeth marks. They would blossom into lovely little bruises, she made sure not to draw blood as she wasn’t sure of how he would feel on that. 

Creaking from the bed below reminded how they were going so rough, though. Her tongue darting out and traced his spine with ease, finding beauty in the submissive that Sylvain turned into being. She never pushed too far, checking boundaries. Each bite she would place kisses and soft licks, making sure to soothe the skin that becomes dark with each moment. An electrifying sensation when it came to him sitting back on the cock, making her wrap her arms around him to secure him safely.

Mercedes smiles lovingly, pressing Sylvain against her breasts. “You enjoy this, darling? It isn’t too intense for you, is it?”

“Oh honey… you’re so sinfully sweet.” Resting against her shoulder, Sylvain kissed her lower jaw and shivers. He glanced over at his cock and even though he had orgasmed, it was clear that his cock was getting hard. “Damn, I might be really into this. Mercie, where the hell did you get this magnificent piece of artwork?”

Squeezing at Sylvain’s pec, she toyed at his nipple rather casually. “Oh, that’s a secret. It’d be no fun if I told you!”

“You’re a **_tease_ **, but baby, I love you so fucking much.” Sylvain sticks out his tongue. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice that I changed from roleplaying to call you by name~”

“I mean, I’m not deaf, if that’s what you’re implying! You’re such a scamp...” Taking her thumb and forefinger, she went to pinch at his cheek. 

“Oh nooooo! I’m in trouble, whatever shall I do to appease my darling?”

When he was removed from his spot, and abruptly put him back on top of her cock. “I hope you’re fine with this… I want to see you. Meet with your gaze…” Giving him a kiss, her tongue licking his lower lip. “As you cum all over me.”

Adrenaline rushed in as their lips were meeting again and again, longing to connect to one another, their tongues fighting for dominance. There was nothing more in the world that she could have longed for. Wrestling for the one position that they could have, it actually gave a sense of challenge and fun in the bedroom. Though from all the kissing, she groaned into the kiss as her tits were being fondled. 

With a firm squeeze, beads of milk formed at Mercedes' areola, slowly beginning to trickle down, running down her now-sensitive flesh. It made her face color at the sight of her actually beginning to lactate. As their mouths separated, feeling his mouth suckle out the milk that she was producing, she had gently thrust her hips back up to meet his ass proper. She hummed a lullaby, taking it nice and slow. It didn’t have to be fast. Having that sort of sexual behavior made her somewhat sad, in the sense that Sylvain hurried to end intercourse. So she was taking great care to pay attention to him. Her fingers laced into the gorgeous, fiery locks and tugged at them a little, a test to see how he would react to it.

Each tug she received a loud moan into her breast. So she guessed that he approved of such antics. “That’s it… you’re mommy’s **_special_ **boy, aren’t you…?” She murmurs, feeling the weight practically coming off her chest. “So naughty and needy that you need my milk… isn’t that right?”

Desperate suckling punctated the answer to her question, almost bringing her close to cumming as well. She covered her mouth, though he stared up at her, curiously and paused. “Mm? You don’t need to hide those pretty noises… you never have to.”

Placing a kiss on his forehead, she whispers, “I know.”

Getting back to what he was doing, it made Mercedes’ incredibly slick down below, matching the output of Sylvain’s dribbling cock. Masturbation simply couldn’t do this justice. Having someone to lavish each and every part of her body, loving her chubbiness, her stretch marks that are here and there. In all seriousness, there was a pleasant aspect to him doing such intimate tasks. His rather frail flesh now shows signs of Mercedes’ involvement, teeth marks being apparent on his neck and collarbone area, as well as the lipstick stains melted onto his back, some covering scars that had grown pale over time. 

The quiet room, devoid of any interruptions or matters to attend to, only they were allowed to share this stunning moment with each other. She held onto him as if her life depended on it. Maybe it did, due to the intensity of drinking milk out of her breasts. It was strange though, as she swore that she took contraceptives and thought that the medic told her that she wouldn’t get pregnant for a while. Was she pregnant? She had to ask her later about this. There was a fact that she threw up a few times in the morning but she didn’t want to alarm Sylvain about it… they had sex before dinner tonight and he filled her up, yet there was a chance that she wasn’t pregnant. She wanted to be able to provide a proper home for their child if that was the case… her mind was drawn back when his lips popped off of her breast and embraced her. Sticky, messy, perfect. It was ideal for the pair of them at this moment, merely a pain to clean up subsequently to aftercare and cuddling they tend to do.

“You look adorable with a bit of pudge…” Sylvain murmurs after swallowing up the milk. His hand rubbing her stomach, a dreamy smile came upon his face. “I think you’ll be a great mother, you know.”

Mercedes blinks. “Sylvain… you know, you’re going to be a great father. Don’t sell yourself short. You’re the strongest man I know. I love you, Sylvain Jose Gautier. I don’t care what your father thinks of you. Or anyone thinks of you. I want you to know that.”

Puffing up his cheeks, his cock clearly grew hard again. “...Goddess above, Mercedes, you’re gonna definitely be pregnant with my kid.”

“I mean, that _is_ what I want… That’s my whole goal. As long as you let me dom throughout the honeymoon.” Mercedes winked, blowing him a kiss. 

Getting pinned to the bed, she knew that this was going to be a long night with her darling Sylvain. They would probably fuck for hours and pass out in the morning, being unable to wake up until night time again, starting the whole process over. Until Mercedes was pregnant with his child for sure. It was all worth it. To have a family borne out of love rather than of duty and purpose, to not have a broken one. They did it because they wanted to and both agreed to it. Their love was stronger than most out there, having non-believers was normal. As long as they both had rings on their fingers, until death did they part they would be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I have finished with this so now I can go on to writing other fics, hooray~ I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> I also have an 18+ Twitter, [right here](https://twitter.com/PeachesofThicc)! Feel free to follow and support me there as well. <3


End file.
